Polyoxymethylene homopolymers and copolymers are used for a wide variety of molded articles. In the preparation of polyoxymethylene molding compositions, minor proportions of polyamide are frequently admixed with the polyoxymethylene to improve the polymer stability during molding and extrusion operations.
While the addition of polyamides to oxymethylene polymers has provided excellent melt stability, these stabilizing components can separate from the oxymethylene polymer to a limited extent, resulting in a residue on molding equipment which must periodically be removed after many molding cycles. Previous attempts to reduce or eliminate this mold deposit for oxymethylene polymers have met with limited success.